


When Flowering Night Begins To Play..

by Mahoustar



Category: Touhou Project, Vocaloid
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Expect headcanons, Swearing, all of the modules from PDX are characters based off of the outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: A stand-up comedy routine I made up that's inspired by a super old Touhou meme— Rampaging Sakuya.I made the style of telling similar to John Melanie's works, but I don't know if this is good or not..Hope it makes you laugh!
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Signed Oaths)





	When Flowering Night Begins To Play..

Kit laughs, as the crowd applauds. "Alright, so I'm sure all of you heard of at least Bad Apple, right?" The crowd applauds again. "Okay, so I made a cover of that song a while back. But why, may you ask? Here's the funny story on how it happened."

"So, I found out right before then, I learned my husband— then he was my oblivious boyfriend— was an Otaku. Now, a week before that, Spark was revealed to be a furry. Now, like the idiot he was— and still is!— he decided to use the most invasive method possible. What is that, you wonder? Waltzing in like you OWN the place and opening his closet!

He then called all of us, me included, and I immediately saw that my blue-haired boyfriend was freaking shocked that Spark was that determined to get revenge. Now, I was happy knowing that it wouldn't be awkward when I revealed myself on the matter. But, Kaito began shaking with rage at the revelation we all had. Then out of the middle of nowhere— Flowering Night began playing. Now, I bet you all have heard of the Rampaging Sakuya meme? Well, I immediately thought of that, and Spark— still being the idiot he was— didn't look at my boyfriend until he was tapped on the shoulder.

And right then, Flowering Night transformed into Night Of Nights. And here I was, nearly shitting myself because I KNEW what was going to happen, and I saw Spark bolt right out of the freaking door! My boyfriend chased him for an hour, I tell ya— Dell, Fukase, Shion, Reef, Longya, and Ling all wound up in it like the flipping meme too!

At the end, we didn't see the idiot for a week— the reason was that my boyfriend got him into the hospital because he freaking went all Sakuya on him! Like, I tell you, I wasn't expecting that at all.

When I asked him about it later, Kaito said he had no clue how it happened. Len, on the other hand, saw him STOP TIME and go ham. Seriously, I'm telling you, he has never done that since. But the mere thought of that being possible is the ONE reason why I tell people not to peep into his treasure hoard in the closet. And if they did, well beats me, never heard their stories."

The audience begins cheering, and Kit laughs again. "Alright, I got it.. I'll need a better story for next time!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for doing this guys.. and I'm sorry, Lightning Stone.


End file.
